Minerva's Christmas Wish
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva wished for a very special Christmas wish, will she ever receive it or will she continue to be depressed about it?


I own nothing but the plot!

Minerva's Christmas Wish

Minerva laid curled up on a rug in front of the fire drowning in her self-pity like she has for every Christmas Eve for the last eighteen years. She had been invited to countless parties as usual and there was the ever-present faculty "get together" as Albus had put it but she hadn't felt like celebrating which didn't really surprise her at all. She hadn't celebrated Christmas in eighteen years and didn't plan on starting any time soon.

It had been a tradition of sorts whether she meant for it to be or not. It had started when she had silently longed for a very unusual Christmas gift but sad to say she didn't receive it. Since then she had quit celebrating Christmas, what was the point? She had only wished for one thing and she didn't get it. It wasn't like she was selfish but she had wanted that Christmas wish more than she had ever wanted anything else in her entire life.

Eighteen years ago she had wished for the unexpected or at least that would be what most of the Hogwarts staff would have thought if they knew. She had wished for the man she loved to return her love. She had wished for the newly employed Potions Master, Severus Snape, to love her like she had him.

She hadn't meant to fall in love with him in fact, she tried to ignore the emotions that coursed through her veins but had only fallen faster. She had been his transfiguration teacher throughout his seven years at Hogwarts and had strong feelings for him the last two of them. She had constantly reminded herself that he was her student and the feelings she had for him were completely unprofessional but her heart didn't seem to care.

Minerva took reassurance that she had never made her feelings known to anyone, but she suspected Albus knew, he had a knack of knowing everything. Sometimes she was relieved Severus knew nothing of her desire for him but then it aggravated her beyond belief that she pined for him yet he knew nothing of it. There was times when she passed him in a deserted corridor she actually felt the urge to snog him senseless but quickly shoved that thought away and would give him a curtly nod instead.

She sighed loudly, jumped up from the floor and walked into her bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. She magically set up candles to float around the room and ran a steaming hot bath with bubbles and rose petals. She pinned her long raven hair in a loose pile on top of her head, it was drastically different from her strict bun she used in front of the students. She stripped her heavy robes off and just when she was about to climb into the tub she noticed something was missing. She conjured a glass and bottle of wine then settled into the tub.

Minerva sighed contently as the hot water surrounded her body and the gentle fragrance of roses lingered in the air. This was exactly what she needed, a little bit of rest and relaxation. She filled her glass with the scrumptious wine and sipped at it slowly enjoying the taste. Minutes passed by and she quickly lost track of the amount of time she had spent in the large tub. She figured she didn't have anything planned anyway so she allowed herself to dose.

Sometime later she was startled awake by loud knocking on the bathroom door. Since her rooms had been connected to the floo network ten years or so ago, she had taken to closing her bathroom door when she used it and now she was glad she did it. The knocking persisted causing her to grow aggravated. "Who's there," she asked irritated.

"It's me Albus and Severus is also here."

Her heart fluttered a bit at the mention of Severus but she quickly squashed it before asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well no but we would like to speak with you," Albus answered honestly.

She was not ready to end her relaxing bath and decided if they wanted to talk to her they would just have to come to her. She smiled at the thought, those two were the most bashful men she knew and she loved to get them riled. In her teaching tone she said, "I would love to speak with you but I am currently taking a most relaxing bath and I absolutely refuse to end it prematurely. If you still want to converse with me feel free to come on in."

She grinned when she heard two loud gasps of surprise. She guessed they didn't expect the strict transfiguration teacher to suggest such an indecent proposal. She could just imagine their faces going a tomato like shade red and their eyes widening in shock. They really were quite predictable but she loved them anyways. Albus was her best friend and Severus held her heart rather he knew it or not.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come say your piece?" she asked.

Slowly the door creaked open and two very bashful looking men walked in looking everywhere but at her. She had to try hard not to laugh at their nervousness but eventually allowed a wide grin grace her features. "What was it you wanted," she asked calmly.

"We could always come back if this is an inconvenient time," Albus hastily said hoping to escape without responding to his best friend's feminine beauty.

"Don't be silly Albus," she said smiling then asked, "What seemed to be the problem again?"

"Well there's not exactly a problem, some of the staff have been talking and we have decided to find out why it is you no longer celebrate Christmas when it use to be your favorite holiday," Albus explained a bit hurriedly, fearing the temper he knew would make an appearance.

"Is that so," she asked a bit coldly considering they had the nerve to talk about her behind her back.

Albus sensed her change of attitude, quickly made his excuses and left Severus to deal with Minerva's famous Scottish temper. Severus silently cursed Albus for backing out and leaving him to deal with Minerva. He had no problems spending time with Minerva in fact, he actually enjoyed it thoroughly. He just didn't like to pry into someone's private affairs. If Minerva chose not to reveal her lack of Christmas spirit, who was he to comment on it?

He worked his nerves up to gaze into her eyes and was thoroughly shocked to find her emerald eyes staring directly at him. He moved nervously before jumping up from the small couch in the corner. "Minerva I will be waiting for you in the parlor whenever you feel the urge to come and finish our conversation," he said in his normal grumpy voice and walk out the door closing the door behind him.

Minerva smiled at the blush on his cheeks and his obvious uncomfortable state. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she saw lust in his eyes. Shaking her head of those ridiculous notions she reluctantly stood up from the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. Although she had muttered a quick dry spell on herself she kept the towel on just incase someone else decided to make an unexpected visit.

In her bedroom, she changed into her favorite nightgown which was emerald satin, low cut and extremely short. She looked around for her dressing robe but remembered she had left it in the parlor the night before. She thought about changing into a more modest gown but decided against it. He was the one that destroyed her Christmas spirit so she figured she should show him what he was missing. She quickly jerked out her hairpins, shook her hair loose and strolled into the parlor.

Severus heard footsteps and looked up just in time to see her saunter into the room wearing practically nothing. The top of her breast showed a bit but nothing sleazy. Her legs were longer than he expected and honestly the best pair he had ever seen. Then there was her hair, glorious raven locks cascaded down her back in waves. Her face seemed more relaxed than he had seen since he himself was a student. If this was the result of not having Christmas spirit maybe a few others on the Hogwarts staff should follow her example. She was utterly beautiful but then she always was beautiful to him.

"I am ready for that talk now Severus," she said softly while trying to decipher the unreadable expression on his face.

She seated herself on the quaint love seat and crossed her legs after mentally deciding to forgo the dressing robe, what was the point when he already saw her? She heard a loud gulp and smiled inwardly at his response. He had noticed her but she wanted him to desire her like she did him. It was only fair after eighteen years of longing after him.

"Minerva, to be perfectly honest with you, I do not agree with prying into someone else's private affairs. If you feel the need not to celebrate Christmas I do not see why anyone should try to make you," he said honestly trying to concentrate on her face and not her scantily clad body.

"Thank you Severus," she said uncertainly. She was a bit surprised at his statement. She had expected him to demand she make an appearance at the staff party then retreat hastily. She certainly hadn't expected him to agree with her completely. What was going on with him? she wondered.

"If I may ask, why don't you celebrate Christmas anymore?" he asked out of mere curiosity.

She sighed loudly and figured the best way to go was the truth. Not the complete truth but a portion of the truth. "I desperately wanted a special Christmas present, something I longed for more than anything, but I did not receive it. I know it sounds childish but it's the truth," she replied brokenly as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

Severus Snape certainly didn't expect her honesty in the matter but appreciated it just the same. The stubborn woman he was use to dealing with seemed to disappear and now he was left with this emotional female which he didn't really know how to deal with. He decided since she shared her reasons for not being in the spirit of the season with him, he could do the same with her. He cleared his throat signaling his wish to speak. "I don't know if you will believe me but I use to celebrate Christmas."

He smiled at her raised eyebrow silently questioning his statement. "It's true. I, Severus Snape, use to attend all of the most splendorous Christmas parties and if the truth be told I enjoyed it. That was until seventeen years ago."

"What happened," she interrupted now completely interested.

"Like you I had wished for something I truly wanted, though the chance of receiving such a gift was unlikely, but I never received it," he replied in a softer voice than normal.

Minerva was silent for a moment taking in all he had said. "Severus what did you wish for," she asked suddenly, startling him by the unexpected question.

He studied her inquisitive face and decided it couldn't hurt anything by telling her part of his wish. "I wanted the woman I loved to love me back," he said simply.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his statement. He obviously trusted her to reveal such intimate details of his life with her but it still surprised her. He was the most private person at Hogwarts, well not counting herself. She was a bit unnerved at his seemingly openness today then she thought maybe he was just acting this way to ease her poor mood. Whatever the reason, she decided to show the same concern for him as he did for her.

"How did you know she didn't return your feelings," she asked hoping to not think about her own unrequited love.

He locked gazes with her trying to gauge her interest in his personal life but saw only sincerity. He sighed loudly before revealing, "She never showed any indications of feeling the way I did."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt about her?"

He shifted uncomfortably before replying, "Not exactly."

"Do you still love her?"

"More than ever," he whispered truthfully.

"You must tell her, she might feel the same way about you. What do you have to lose?"

"Why do you care what happens in my personal life?" he asked confused by her encouragement.

"I do not want you to make the same mistakes I have," she whispered gently.

He blinked at the revelation. He knew she didn't receive a special gift she had wished for but he thought it was a new book she couldn't locate or maybe a new tartan robe. He certainly didn't expect it to be the same type of wish he had wished for. "Who was it," he asked surprising even himself with the bluntness of the question.

She looked at him in shock. She had not expected him to pry that much into her personal life. Maybe she didn't know Severus Snape as good as she thought. He certainly acted out of character tonight. She stuttered, "I…I…," before finally giving up and slouching down on the couch.

He watched red etch into her cheeks and wished he hadn't been so blunt with his question. "I'm sorry Minerva I didn't mean to cause you embarrassment," he whispered and stood up preparing to leave.

She watched him walk towards the door and felt panicky. She didn't want him to leave she wanted him to stay. She racked her brain thinking of excuses to keep him with her but only one seemed plausible. She had to tell him the truth, not just half the truth but the complete truth. He now had his hand on the door handle and was ready to turn the knob. She inhaled deeply before answering his question, "You."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he just hear her correctly? He wasn't sure but he hoped she was referring to his previous question. He turned around to face her then asked, "What was that Minerva?"

She stood up slowly and locked gazes with his. She took another deep breath before answering, "I said I had wished for you to love me as much as I loved you."

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment until his common sense came back to him. He quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and tried to convey it in his kiss. When they broke apart she leaned against his chest trying to catch her breath. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You were the one I wished to love me just as much as I love you."

She lifted her head to look into his dark eyes only to see love radiating from them. It completely threw her off guard since she was use to his face being unreadable or at least scowling. She pulled him into a series of breathy kisses which he kindly responded too. His hands embedded themselves in her luscious hair as her arms wrapped around his neck. Just when she tried to pull away he pulled her back to him for another heat filled kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Minerva felt the all too familiar burning sensation start deep in the pit of her stomach. All the other times it started she had simple walked away from her date or ignored it but tonight she knew she wouldn't. Tonight she would give into the sensations building up in her body, the emotions floating throughout her mind.

His hands began to roam her body only adding to the sensations coursing through her. When he squeezed her firm behind she moaned prompting him to grin at being the cause of it. When he squeezed again she hooked her knee over his hip. He took the hint and cupped her backside allowing her to wrap her legs around his middle. He hadn't expected this but wasn't complaining in the least. When he tried to kiss her again she turned her head and whispered, "Take me to the bedroom."

Severus allowed a growl of approval to escape before carrying the woman he loved to the bedroom. He let her down beside the bed so they could remove each other's clothes. When they stood completely naked, he couldn't help notice how close to perfection she really was. She was firm and soft at the same time. Her breasts were perky and mouthwatering to him. Her flat stomach and flare of her hips reminded him of her femininely looks. And her skin was lovely with its ivory color, the only blemish being the scars on her chest from the stunner attack a few years back.

Her survey of him found him to be tall, muscular and lean. Although his robes didn't show it, he had quite the body. His arms bulged with muscles and his chest was broader than expected. His stomach showed a six-pack while his quivering member was larger than she expected. He also had quite a bit of scars which she mentally associated with his time as a death eater. Nevertheless he was wonderful to her and she couldn't wait until they became one.

He laid her on the red and gold sheets of the bed and kissed her lovingly. His hands roamed her body while his mouth trailed kisses on her face and then down her neck. She moved her head slightly to give him better access and moved her hands up and down his back. His skin felt gloriously on hers. His body hair gently scraped against her causing a tingling sensation to develop. The more he touched, the more she wanted him to touch.

Severus trailed his kisses down to her chest and his mouth gently clasped her breast. She gasped in surprise but then moved her hands to hold his head firmly where it was. His mouth was doing such wonderful things to her body that she didn't want it to end. When he allowed her breast to slip out of his mouth she whimpered her displeasure. He grinned devilishly before he latched on to her other breast and sucked hard. She gave a throaty moan as her approval of his actions.

After a while of directing his attention to her chest he trailed kisses further down until he reached the soft curls between her legs. He gently parted her legs and softly kissed her womanly folds before scurrying back up her body. He kissed her hard and demanding which she was only too happy to respond to.

Severus carefully positioned himself at her entrance and stopped for her confirmation. When she nodded her approval, their eyes locked and he slowly entered her. As he was entering her he felt blockage and realized she was a virgin. He stilled his movements and gave her a questioning look. She gave him a nervous smile before offering, "I've never met anyone who I felt deserved that privilege until now."

When the complete meaning of her words hit him, an awestruck look graced his face. Love radiated from his eyes and his heart swelled with more love for her than he thought possible. He intertwined his fingers with hers and settled them on either side of her head. He whispered his love to her and kissed her passionately while he plunged the rest of the way into her. She broke the kiss and he watched as her face scrunched up in pain. He stilled his movements to allow her to become accustom to his size while he spoke words of comfort hoping her pain would subside soon. He didn't like the thought of her being in pain but he knew it would only last a few minutes more.

Her facial muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttered open. She hurriedly released her vice like hold on his hands when she noticed her fingernails biting his skin. She pressed a kiss to his neck and smiled reassuring at him before saying, "I'm alright now."

"Are you sure," he questioned not wanting to cause her more pain.

She nodded and as if to prove her point she squeezed him internally prompting him to yelp in surprise. She laughed but it turned into a deep throaty moan when he started to move inside her. He set an incredible slow pace but it suited her just fine. She then lifted her head to his for another searing kiss hoping to convey her happiness to him.

Nearly an hour later they were still moving towards their goal of becoming one. Although he didn't want to rush their first time, Severus didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He wanted her to find her release before he did so he moved one of his hands down between their bodies to the pearl of her desire. She purred contently then hooked her legs around his waist.

He saw the need reflected in her eyes and sought to give it to her. He kissed her lovingly before he rose up on his elbows and pounded into her with a new vigor. She withered underneath him until she gave a loud cry and screamed his name in pleasure. Another deep plunge was all that he needed for his own release. He called her name and collapsed on top of her.

When their released had come, Minerva's emotions got the better of her causing tears of joy and love to run down her face. Severus kissed her tears away and then kissed her lovingly on the lips. She had clung to him as he whispered more words of love. When he pressed a kiss to her neck and drifted to sleep, she had reflected on their lovemaking before allowing sleep to claim her.

Minerva awoke feeling better than she had in a long time. She stretched catlike and sighed contently before she realized she wasn't alone. She fluttered her eyes open only to look down into the most loving eyes she had seen. She was bewildered with their current position though. She remembered falling asleep holding him not the other way around. Not that she minded being wrapped up in his arms. She smiled when she realized they were still joined. "I do not recall being like this when I went to sleep last night," she teased.

He quickly kissed her before replying, "I thought you would be more comfortable this way."

"I am," she answered then planted a kiss to his chest. "Severus did you truly mean what you said last night?"

He looked at her, his face showing the hurt he felt for not being taken seriously before answering honestly, "I meant every word of it. I love you very much Minerva and I never want to be separated from you."

She breathed a sigh of relief with his words before speaking herself. "I love you too Severus. I'm sorry I just had to be sure of it."

"I understand," he replied then smiled. "Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?"

She nodded her head and propped herself up on her arms which where propped up on his chest. A grin graced his features before he said, "It was two days after my arrival at Hogwarts." She gave him a doubtful look before he continued, "I promise it's true. You had just punished some Gryffindor girl and Slytherin boy for something silly but I can not recall what. The look on your face was ferocious and adorable at the same time."

"Are you serious?" she asked laughing.

"Absolutely, I knew that day I wanted to marry you someday."

Her eyes widen in surprise at his unexpected confession. He seemed to realize what he had said then laughed. She looked at him curiously before he explained. "I did not intend to blurt it out like that but I meant it. I do want to marry you and as soon as possible."

Minerva fought an inward battle with herself. She knew she loved him but did she want to marry him? She knew this was terribly fast but the last eighteen years had been so horrible for her. When she had given herself to him last night she knew he would be the only one privileged enough to have her. He made her complete and she knew she could deny him nothing. Yes it was fast but she would marry him whenever he wanted. A grin of mischief appeared on her face before she said, "I'll marry you on one condition."

He raised an eyebrow at this unexpected condition but shrugged and asked, "What is the condition?"

Her grin widened before she replied, "I'll marry you if you agree to children soon after."

He gulped, paled visibly then asked, "How many?"

"At least two but if we have only one girl we keep trying until we get her a sister," she said matter-of-factly.

He watched her face light up with anticipation of having children and knew he would never be able to deny her anything. He sighed in defeat then gruffly mumbled, "Deal."

She squealed in delight then kissed him passionately. He took the opportunity to roll her on her back and start to rekindle their lovemaking. Her last conscious thought was she was glad her Christmas wish had became a reality. It had brought her so much more than she had anticipated and she was looking forward to the day when she received the children she had wished for since she was a child herself.

The End


End file.
